The virtualization of a data center results in an abstraction of a physical system to consolidate the data center infrastructure and increase operational efficiencies. A virtual machine (VM) may be a software-based emulation of computer hardware. For example, the VM may operate based on computer architecture and functions of computer hardware resources associated with hard disks or other such memory. The VM may emulate a physical computing environment, but requests for a hard disk or memory may be managed by a virtualization layer of a host machine to translate these requests to the underlying physical computing hardware resources. This type of virtualization results in multiple VMs sharing physical resources.